board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)BioShock vs (11)Silent Hill 2 2015
Results Round One '' ''Friday, November 20, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was a very predictable match, in a rather long line of predictable matches to round out round 1. Chrono Cross > World of Warcraft was our last good match of round 1, and the 12 matches after that were just round 1 playing out the string. It makes for a rather long PCA grind, to be perfectly honest. I am glad to see BioShock get an easy win after Infinite crapped the bed, though having it come at Silent Hill 2's expense was sad. I've always hated when two games I love are in a poll together, but them's the breaks sometimes. The right game did win, though. For everything Silent Hill 2 does well, BioShock does it just a little bit better. Storytelling, creepy factor, atmosphere, graphics, and especially gameplay. The only thing Silent Hill 2 does best is Pyramid Head, though I can easily argue Big Daddy is every bit as scary if you consider the Big Daddies a villainous clan in BioShock. Even if you don't, they have fucking drill arms and the intro of the game shows a Big Daddy drilling through a guy's chest right after he was dumb enough to try stealing a plasmid. Pyramid Head is cool and all, but come on. Drill arm. This would set up a round 2 match between Metal Gear Solid 3 and BioShock, which on paper looked to be a lock for MGS3. In practice, it ended up being one of the most entertaining matches of the entire contest. As a complete aside, did Big Daddy influence Nautilus's character in League of Legends at all? Anyone know if this is a thing? They're remarkably similar and I'm very much rooting for this to be the case. Ctes's Analysis This match just required you to look at previous match-ups real quick if you had any doubt at first. Both games lost in round 1 in 2009, but BioShock lost in a close match to the then strong Portal and very strong Metal Gear Solid 4. This contest, that wouldn't been a particularly good showing, but in their hey-day, those two opponents were very good! Silent Hill 2 got destroyed by Final Fantasy X, Metal Gear Solid 2 and Morrowind to get a big last place. If that wasn't enough, BioShock got close to Kingdom Hearts II the following year while Silent Hill 2 got destroyed by Vice City. The einner today was clear as the day. That said, BioShock didn't win by all that match these contests considered. At this point I assumed old vs. new was at its work again, helping Silent Hill 2 a little bit out. There is probably some truth to that, but after the contest is over it doesn't look like BioShock fell at all. For the first time ever Silent Hill 2 actually looks somewhat legit, not good, but certainly a lot better than it did in the past, so that's nice! It's weird seeing a PS2 game get a boost like that though, they mostly fell or at best, simply stayed the same. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches